Insane, Or Something Like It
by Sarahbelle Saunders
Summary: Welcome to the B'Daman Asylum, please enjoy your stay! !AU! !characters are limited to Yamato, Grey, Terry, and Bull!


Welcome to my first B'Daman fanfic. AKA, I really hope I didn't fail miserably here, ahahaha! Uh. Anyways, this is a oneshot, which means chances are I won't be continuing this. By "chances are," I mean next time I lose my internet, I'm not sure if I might add another oneshot to this or continue it or what! So, uh. That's that.

Nothing here belongs to me, absolutely nothing!

Uh. Just a warning, this is a crappy AU, so if you're not into that sort of thing... step back, I guess?

* * *

><p>B'Daman (bay-dah-m'n) insane asylum; Safety and rehabilitation for the clinically insane, the sign read. the huge, bright red letters would hurt anyone's eyes. All in all, the cherry red letters against the cold, stark white of the building was pretty damn inappropriate.<p>

Of course, the people inside the asylum didn't care about the bright letters, the colourful posies, the job wanted sign beneath the asylums name. They didn't care about much, overall. Perhaps a few people inside the asylum had passions and dreams and maybe even ideas for the future, but for the moment it was more or less a moot point for them.

This was entirely because they spent the majority of their time in circles talking to each other or even alone in padded rooms. Of course, this wasn't a thing that everyone had to do; solitary was stereotypical and completely pointless, so everyone did their best to avoid it.

Then again, not everyone _cared_.

So here we sit, back flat against the cold chair, eyes sore and focused curiously on a boy in another chair across from us. Only minutes before he had been muttering to himself, and then it had been his turn to introduce himself. Seconds in, it became obvious why he was here; "...and I was raised by cats."

With that, the boy had began describing his so-called life before he had come here to the other newcomers, interspersed by rather curious mewls and meows. Hardly a few moments later the man beside us muttered something rather unbecoming along the lines of "he sounds like a cat in heat."

We couldn't even see the boy move from his chair. The therapist quickly called for the guards, and now here we are, watching what seems to be a 17 year old catboy successfully bite and scratch and fight off a pair of fully grown men. And there we continued to sit as one of them promptly managed to wrestle the boy off his companion and hold him against the floor.

And as those men wrestle the boy out of the room, we sit here and just watch as the sane lady in the room directs us to forget that. And poof, there it goes, we forgot that situation ever could have happened.

But had we not forgotten, had we walked after them, subtly and quietly as a cat, we would have followed the three right into solitary. We would have followed them and noticed quite the odd situation at the door in front of the single solitary room.

B'Daman asylum was quite small since the beginning, never really bothering to expand. Few people even lived anywhere near the town itself, so why would they need any more rooms? It stands to reason that the one solitary room had never been made into ten, or even two rooms for that matter. Of course, whoever's reason it was was now soundly defeated by the situation now going on.

Two guards holding a now despondent catboy, two guards holding a frazzled looking blond boy, two guards holding a seething blue-haired boy (at least we think that that's a boy), and three guards holding a rather sleepy looking black haired boy.

All nine guards more or less stared at each other for a few moments, gesturing at the room curiously. Nods and silent gestures and a few sighs escaped from their lips as silence continued to reign. Finally, the catboy turned curiously up to one guard, "Does this mean we can go?"

Moments later, all four boys sat on the floor in the rather large room. Silence continued, the sound of their breathing caught in the padded walls and held, like a butterfly in a child's net. The blond reached above his forehead passively and tugged at nothing, then paused, realized his mistake, and hissed a bit, blushing.

The black haired boy seemed to be fast asleep against one of the walls, chin against his chest, snoring softly. The catboy peered around at the others in the room in silence, slowly tilting his head. he contemplated asking them a question, and opened his mouth to do so, but the blue haired boy was faster.

"I'm not insane."

The others looked at him quietly, curiously, as his dark face reddened slightly. He hugged his knees closer to his chest. "I'm really not insane."

His accent was odd. The catboy was sure he wasn't from around here, both his appearance and voice were exotic. He sat up a little, looking curiously at the strange boy. No continuation of the comment seemed to be coming, and the silence was becoming awkward as the boy reddened further.

"Then why're you here?" the catboy finally asked, resisting the urge to scratch his ear.

The other looked at him in surprise, then hostility. "That's none of your business! Besides, you'd think I'm nuts if I told you, anyways."

"..." the catboy leaned back for a moment, looking at the ceiling, before he turned a sharp grin on the other, who jumped at the very sight of it. "Well, I'll tell you why I'm here. I was raised by cats."

The blond in the corner looked over, a queer look on his face as though he were trying not to laugh and glare at the same time. "What?"

"Yeah, cats. Not lions or anything, I mean like tabbies, housecats 'n stuff. Huge group of 'em, too!" The boy grinned hugely, looking back at the ceiling. "Everyone thinks I'm completely out of it, but nope, I spent eleven years of my life with cats."

The exotic boy looked at him curiously, hostility melting away to be replaced with incredulity. "I. What?" He shook his head softly, suddenly grinning back. "What, did you just waltz into town one day and meow at people 'til they stuck you in here?"

A giggle from the last member of the group startled them, but he didn't seem to want to say anything, so the catboy continued. "Actually, some camper found me and brought me back to the city, the bastard. So the court had no idea what to do with me, child services didn't know what to do, and no one believed me that I was actually with cats, so... here I am. They think I lost my memory or something, I don't even know."

The blond boy looked at him speculatively. "How can you speak English, then?"

"You know how I said they didn't know what to do with me?" A round of nods. "Yeah, I spent a good four years in a sort of grey zone and more or less had my rights read to me 'til I was sick of 'em. Finally, they realized I didn't understand a word they were saying, then they literally took a couple years to teach me English so I could go to an asylum. What fun, huh?"

A sigh escaped from the blond boys lips. "Sounds like we have the same sort of thing going on here. We know reality, but no one will /believe/ us."

The exotic boy snorted. "That's probably the story of half the people in here, huh?"

"Probably..." the blond boy sighed.

"So, tell us!" the catboy blurted, grin as huge as ever.

The blond peered over at him, giving him a look. "Tell you what?"

"Your story!" the catboy replied emphatically, gesturing with a folded hand. "Why you got here! What won't people believe?"

The blond was quiet for a moment, curling into himself. He put his chin on his knees and bit his lip thoughtfully. "...I have an older sister, y'see?"

"What was her name?"

Again, the room jumped slightly as the boy in the corner looked on at the blond curiously, head tilted, a goofy smile on his face.

"L-Liena," replied the blond, his voice beginning to choke up. He cleared his throat and stretched his legs out. "Her name was Liena. She was sick for so long... Ever since I was little, all I can remember was her sitting in beds, in hospitals, at home, coughing. Mom would always take care of us, and then...

"Well, to shorten this up, she went missing and no one could find FILES confirming her /existence/, and she had no friends, no family other than me, no photos... for all intents and purposes, she doesn't exist."

The room was silent for a few moments as the boy took a deep breath. The room sat wide eyed at his sudden burst of emotion.

"...Except I KNOW she exists, because I saw her for every day for so long... and-and no one would even believe me, and finally they just sort of... took me away, I guess."

The catboy swallowed. well, /that/ was a rather sudden mood swing of the conversation. he could do nothing more than stare, wide eyed at the blond, eyes filled with sympathy and mouth filled with apologies from a person who doesn't exist to a person who, if even if this boys mind, does.

Before he could manage to make things awkward, the exotic boy let out a growl that seemed to make the room shake.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous, I don't... This fuckin' government should get its head on right, this is just ridiculous! You should be out there lookin' fer yer sister, but nae, instead yer sittin' in here waitin' fer yer meds yeh don't even need!"

The catboy's head spun, trying to understand through the boys thick accent that seemed to suddenly shine through.

The blond could only nod, eyes that were previously shining with unshed tears were now shining with a flame of agreement.

"You sound awfully enthusiastic; you ready to say why you're here, yet?" the boy in the corner spoke up again.

This time, everyone paused to look in the corner at him. The goofy smile was gone, replaced with a look of cold speculation, backed up by another, unnameable emotion.

The quiet continued as everyone stared, only brought back to reality as the exotic boy cleared his throat nervously, before letting out another vicious growl that caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, so, it's pretty obvious that I'm not from around here, right?" Again, a round of nods in response. "I've been in this country for not less than five years and it's still pretty obvious.

"It started when I just told a friend I'd be goin' out, aye? The same day, there was a bank robbery. I was there. In the bank, that is, its pretty damn obvious that I wan't the fuckin' robber or I'd be in jail now, not an asylum.

"But nah, I was just lookin' to get out some bucks. But this guy... he did /something/ to the lady at the counter and I saw it and fuck is this ever goin' to make me sound nuts, augh..."

"No, no, go on!" the catboy more or less yowled, the interest in his voice almost tangible.

The exotic boy blinked at him for a few moments, before nodding. "Aye, so... so the guy, he - I swear to god - he pulls up his hat and I just hardly see this EYE I swear to god I am not lying an EYE in the middle of his forehead and he just... the lady at the counter just HANDS him the money, lookin' all... calm about it!

"The thing is, when the eye was sort of... visible, there was a sort of... it was like the shadows got deeper, I guess? Augh... but... he just walks out with this money, and only when I run up to the lady at the counter does she sorta' snap out of it and press the button for the police...

"What about the security tapes?" the boy in the corner interrupted coldly, his eyes narrowed, head tilted towards them.

The speaker simply let out a barking laugh. "Nope! Wiped clean, no one knows how. But when I told all a' this to the police you would not BELIEVE how enthusiastic they were about stickin' me in here, especially after the lie test. They didn't have a clue what to do after it showed I wasn't lyin'!"

The room sort of looked at him in silence for a few moments, before the blond snapped his fingers. "That's right! I remember hearing about that case on TV, even! The weird thing was that there were other people who said the same thing, but they apparently said they were just making it up after, is that...?"

"Yep, the damn scaredy cats. The minute their sanity comes into question, everyone else in the damned room just gave up!" the exotic boy snorted.

There was no pause this time, the blond boy nodded. "I believe you."

The exotic boy looked back, brow up as high as it could go. "What?"

"Me too!" the catboy added, nodding enthusiastically, eyes shining. "Even though this is the first I've heard of it, the look in your eyes is true!"

"If my sister can go missing without any trace of her existence left, and a boy can be raised by cats... I think you're right." the blond sighed, placing his head against the wall. "I just wish /they/ could realize the same..."

The exotic boy let out a sort of a grunt of agreement, before slouching against the wall as well. "Yeah..." was all he could muster.

The catboy let out a sort of purr of agreement and did the same as the other two. The silence from the last of the four managed to catch his attention as he tilted his head to peek at him.

A rather dopey smile was, again, on the face of the last of the group as he peered aimlessly up at the ceiling. A small 'hm' noise escaped his lips as his eyes closed.

The catboy frowned curiously at him. "Hey, uh... you!"

Slightly surprised by his sudden vocalization, the exotic and blond boys looked over curiously, watching the still boy as well.

"Aye, you!" the exotic boy added on. "You, with the dark hair!"

Still no response, aside from a slightly deeper breath.

The blond leaned forward on his knees, waving a hand passively in front of the boy's face. "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

Finally, the catboy reached over and tapped his shoulder gently. Receiving no response, he pushed on the boys shoulder harder; apparently hard enough to knock him over.

As the boy fell to the ground with a soft 'thunk', a soft snorting noise escaped his lips as he pulled himself up, rubbing his eye with a hand. A huge yawn erupted from his mouth as he pushed himself back up.

The catboy blinked. "Were you asleep?"

"Um...?" the dark haired boy peered over at him, blinking in confusion. "Umm... yes. But- uh, not for long."

The exotic boy let out a snort of laughter at the sort of mystified expression the newly awakened boy was wearing. He shook his head softly in humour, his shaggy blue hair shifting back and forth.

The blond looked away, hiding a smile guiltily. This just couldn't be the same boy that had been looking on so coolly before.

Tilting his head in annoyance, the catboy mewled impatiently. "Well, then tell us! Why are /you/ here?"

The boy peered back at him for a moment dopily, before he frowned a bit. "Well, we're in an insane asylum, right? Then I'm insane."

A pause. A strangely frank answer to a rather blunt question, something that was definitely unexpected at this point.

Frowning, the catboy leaned towards him. "Well, we're here and /we're/ not insane, right guys?"

A chorus of nods responded as the boy continued to stare at him rather vacantly.

"Yeah, but," the boy shuffled, looking at him more fully now. "I /know/ I'm insane. Or something like it?" the boy frowned, looking off at the ceiling curiously as though trying to figure out a great puzzle.

The catboy let out a hiss and dragged his hand across his face, resting his chin in his hands. "Well... why are you in solitary, then?"

"Um. I don't... know?" the boy's frown disappeared, replaced by a look of vacancy, yet again. He peered at the fourth wall of the room, completely blank with no one sitting on it, as though he was contemplating moving away from the other three.

The catboy hissed and slouched back against the wall, before turning back to the last boy, mouth opened-

"SERIOUSLY, are you that dumb? For fuck's sake, really, can't you let _one single thing_ go? Alright, I punched a few people, they were all dumbshits anyways! Now would you just leave me /alone/ already?"

They all stared at the boy. Who was suddenly standing. Who also suddenly had red hair.

Well, this was new.

The snarl on the boy's face was incredibly hostile, and accompanied by his rather angry posture he was quite a sight. He let out a rather odd snarl as he stomped over to the previously empty wall, crossing his arms and glaring viciously at the still door.

Minutes passed in silence as the three boys sent incredulous, surprised glances at the previously dopey boy. The look of fury on his face had been replaced by a more venomous, grudging look, and his eyes had long since closed.

Finally, the catboy looked over and noted that his hair was suddenly back to black, his expression back to the blissfully unaware, sort of guilty, wistful vacancy of before.

The catboy opened his mouth, perhaps to talk to one of the other boys who remained with him, or perhaps with the one against the wall, but again he was interrupted.

"Um... 'M sorry?"

It sounded more like a suggestion than an apology, but it certainly caught the attention of the rest of the boys.

"What-?" the exotic boy began, brow lowered.

"That's-" the dark haired boy began, then faltered. He looked down at his lap, then back up. His hair had flipped in such a way that showed only one cold eye. Again, it seemed, he had changed. "That's what I meant. I'm insane. _We're_ insane."

"We?" the blond spoke up, peering wearily at him.

"Three of us." he tapped his temple sharply. "Multiple personalities. Wildly out of control, said the doctors, said the courts, said everyone." He shrugged, arms crossed against his chest, eyes closed.

"So that was another... you?" the catboy asked, eyes narrowed and head tilted.

The strange boy nodded. "Mm hm. I'll take it you still want to know why I'm here?" A few worried nods. "Mm. Alright. I stole some things. Just a few. Not much, just some jewelry, the usual. But they think I killed someone." He snorted, the snarl on his face looking dangerously familiar. He paused, looking up at the ceiling, taking a few moments. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, see? But of course the courts picked up on the personality thing, so... here I am, instead. But listen, I did NOT kill anyone."

Silence. complete and utter silence. The boy pushed his bangs out of his face and sent a look of pure puppy dog eyes at the trio. "I... Um, I know I'm really angry at times, but...I wouldn't do that... I _couldn't_ do that! You guys... believe me, right?"

A few moments passed, before finally the blond boy nodded. a single, firm nod, no deep, emphatic look, no enthusiastic speech, just a nod. "Yeah. I believe you."

The exotic boy swallowed and grinned. "Yeh. I think you're tellin' the truth."

Finally, the cat boy nodded, entirely resolute. "Yup! I think... that there's not a single insane person in this room!"

The dark haired boy let out a snort and let his hair fall back down. He smirked and nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"So... I'm Yamato," the catboy announced, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "What about you guys?"

The exotic boy cleared his throat. "I'm Terry." A grin.

Sighing, yet smiling, the blond added, "The name's Grey."

The last of the group shuffled, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Bull. My name is Bull."

And so the room of perfectly sane teenagers sat. And sat. And sat. And then Yamato announced, "We're getting out of here."

* * *

><p>So? What did you think? Is it good? Is it average? Do you want to see more? Do you want to see <em>less<em>? A short little "I read it and liked it" would be more than enough to brighten my day! In hindsight, it seems pretty awful. D;


End file.
